How's it going to look
by madd09
Summary: This is set back in early season 1 What if Derek apologized earlier what would the consequences be? Eventual Cartwills
1. Chapter 1

I was confused. Why did Derek want me to sing happy birthday? Before I could ask anything, Ivy jumped in.

"What do you mean, you've heard her sing happy birthday, Derek?" Ivy asked, a bit of anger seeping into her voice. _Well, this wasn't going to make Ivy like me any better_.

"Exactly what it sounds like. I've heard her sing happy birthday and I know she can hit the vibrato." answered Derek. _Wow, a compliment from the dark lord._

"Why didn't you hire her as Marilynn then." spat Ivy. _Good question Ivy, why didn't they hire me._

"Because, we decided that your experience was in your favour. That she was too green. Why are you complaining, you got the part?" _Ah yes, I'm too green_.

"Because obviously you think she's better." _If he thought I was better why did he hire you, Ivy._

"Ivy, this isn't the time to be having this conversation." _Well he didn't answer her question so in going to pretend he does think that I'm better.  
_  
"I don't care. When did she sing happy birthday for you. Are you sleeping with her too?" _No I'm not sleeping with him but he did pick me first._

"No, I'm not sleeping with her, Ivy, and it's none of your business when I heard her sing it," _more like he doesn't want to admit he got rejected. _  
_  
Oh no Ivy's turning around to face me_. "Karen, when did you sing Derek happy birthday?"

It's none of your business Ivy. But if you must know. It was after my first audition, he texted me later that night and asked me to come over. I did and we talked about my audition, he asked me to show him everything. I was going to storm off, but then I saw the bathroom and changed my mind. I took my hair out and messed it up. Changed into one of his white shirts that were hanging up. I walked out singing happy birthday and ended up straddling him. Just as he was about to kiss me I told him never gonna happen and walked out.

That's what I felt like saying. But I doubt it would have gone down well. But I didn't know what to actually say. I was aware that everyone was staring at me. Including Derek, I guess he thought this was good payback. "I sang it to him at one of my call-backs, Ivy that's all and we're not sleeping together."

"Hmmph, well why don't you sing it for us then like Derek wants? So we can all here you hit the vibrato."

Damn it I thought I'd gotten out of it. I looked up at Derek who just smirked at me. Knowing I have no choice, I stand up. I keep my eyes on Derek as I sing the lyrics to happy birthday. When I finish, I raise an eyebrow at Derek, before sitting down and focusing on the music sheet in front of me, hoping that's the end of this whole thing. Of course, Derek is going out of his way to torture me and told me to help Ivy, who sends me one more glare before turning back around.

I have this weird feeling that Ivy didn't appreciate that. I was dreading helping her. But I knew I had no way to get out of it. At least I knew that if I played nice it would annoy her to no end.

I was right, the private session was hell. Ivy definitely didn't appreciate Derek forcing me to help her. The worst part was that there was a rehearsal scheduled straight after, so I couldn't escape miss Diva. But at least there was no way the day could get any worse.  
Or so I thought, I think Derek is out to get me. The rehearsal wasn't too bad but then he asked me to stay behind after rehearsal in front of everyone.

If looks could kill, Ivy would have had me 6 feet under when Derek said that. I knew I had no choice so I just agreed and waited for everybody to leave.

Once everybody had left Derek went and sat on the couch and patted the seat beside him.  
I reluctantly sat next to him.  
"I'm not going to sleep with you, Derek."

"I know and that's not why I asked you to stay behind. I wanted to apologise for making you help Ivy," _did I ust here what I thought I did. Did Derek really just apologise to me._

"Thank you, but why are you apologising?"

"I know Ivy hates you because she feels threatened by you, and it doesn't help matters when I call you out in front of everyone to show her up."

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because it was frustrating me that she kept stuffing it up when I knew you could do it."

"Why did you really hire her over me? Was it because I didn't sleep with you?"

"I wanted you for the part. I still do, you're refreshing, you can sing, you can dance and I know you're going to be a star. But Tom wanted Ivy from the start and Julia agreed with him. Eileen wanted someone with experience. In the end, I just had to concede to them and give Ivy the part. You rejecting me had nothing to do with it. In fact, it made me want you to have the part even more."

"I'm always going to be green until someone gives me a chance, though."  
It wasn't fair. I was glad to know that my not sleeping with Derek didn't affect me not getting the part. But I was shocked to find out he wanted me as Marilynn, it was the other three that didn't.

"Being in the ensemble will give you experience, darling, and one day you will get the lead in a musical."

"Why are you being nice to me Derek?"

"I'm not as evil as everyone thinks I am. I make the hard choices, I decide people's futures. I love what I do, I get so wrapped up in what I do. I just want everything and everyone to be perfect. I sleep with my stars because it's easy, they want to keep me happy so that I don't fire them and we have similar schedules. And in this business sweetheart most everyone has an agenda. Girls sleep with me because I'm a director and they think if they do I will give them a part. But you are different, your genuinely a nice person.

I was shocked at how honest Derek was being, everything he said made sense and it explained why he was the way he is. I couldn't help the blush from spreading at the end of his spiel. I didn't know what to say in reply.

"I'm not going to sleep with you Derek. But I will be your friend."

"As much as I'd love to be friends, sweetheart. But everyone would assume we were sleeping together, which would just make everyone hate you."

"Not if we kept it a secret. While I know sneaking around just makes it seem even more like we're sleeping together but if we were careful, no one would realize."

I don't know why I was pushing the matter but the way Derek looked sitting on the couch. The fact he apologized to me. Maybe the fact that I try and befriend everyone. But I just knew I had to keep pushing, he looked like he needed a friend.

"How about we order some takeout, eat here and get to know each other. I have about an hour and a half before Dev is expecting me home anyway, and he can't know were friends either, he doesn't like you"

"That works for me, darling. I know of a great Chinese place that delivers near here. Just let me call them."

Derek left me to my thoughts while he went to order for us.  
I can't believe that I was going to hide this from everyone, including Dev. Just to be friends with Derek, I don't know what it is about him that draws me to him.

"Alright darling, the dinner should be twenty minutes. You said you wanted to get to know me. What do you want to know?"

"Are you an only child? Are you close with your parents?"

"I have a sister, Lacey, who teaches English at a school in London. My father was a flutist for an orchestra and now teaches at a theatre school and my mother was a prima Ballerina, who teaches at the same school. I am a quite close with them and I try and visit every couple of months. What about you?"

"I'm an only child but I'm really close with my parents it weird the support me wanting to be on Broadway but they don't like that I'm a waitress and living in New York. They think I should get a real job."

"They're just worried darling, but they shouldn't be. You are going to be a star."

"Thank you, so what made you want to be a director?"

"Well mum had me and Lacey in Dance from the minute we could walk and I loved it. As I got older I started choreographing and I went with my mum one day and the choreographer she had called in was sick. So I offered to choreograph and I loved it, you know, seeing my idea on stage. Eventually I started choreographing on the west end. I started helping the Director and it was even more rewarding. So I started to learn and three years after that I moved to New York and I directed an off-on Broadway play. Ten years later, I'm where I am now."

"Wow that's impressive. It's nice to know that you had to work your way up as well. You were born as an amazing director."

"What made you want to become a star on Broadway, love."

"My mum took me this small community theatre performance and I remember watching the lead woman. I thought she was amazing. I was four, I made my mum enrol me in dance lessons, singing lessons and drama lessons the next day and I fell in love with it. In high school, we did _The Sound of Music_ and I played Maria. That sort of cemented it, I knew that was what I wanted to do. I wanted to be on Broadway performing every night. Why are you sleeping with Ivy?"

"She wanted to darling and it's just casual I haven't had a real relationship since before I started choreographing on the west end. I get so involved in what I'm doing and people that aren't in this world just don't understand it. So I'm limited to people in the theatre world, but then I haven't found a girl who hasn't wanted me because I'm a director."

"I don't get that. I don't understand how you could date someone that you didn't genuinely like. Dating someone just to get ahead seems disgusting."

"Your innocence and naivety is so refreshing, darling. I guess that's why I'm actually having this conversation with you. I haven't told anyone about my family in years."

I was about to reply when the food arrived. The rest of the time was spent eating and learning little things about each other. Like, who knew that Derek actually loved the holidays and that he wasn't a Grinch. I was enjoying myself a lot more than I thought I would and I was sad when I checked the time and saw that I had to leave. He offered to share a cab but I told him that the subway would be quicker for me at this time of night, so we parted ways.

I really liked this new version of Derek and I hope I continue to see this side of him.

The next week rehearsal things really changed. Derek stopped calling on me to show Ivy how to do something and he always tried to choreograph it so that we were on opposite sides of the room, he started treating me like the rest of the ensemble, while we were in rehearsal.

But we had started texting each other during the day. We were playing a weird version of twenty question and I was really enjoying getting to know Derek and I was telling him things about myself that hardly anyone knew. We had actually met up one other time since he had kept me after rehearsal, he had come and picked me up after work and I dragged him shopping all afternoon.

I was going over tonight. He was going make me dinner, he had told me he could cook but he rarely did because he didn't like cooking for himself. I didn't believe him so he invited me over I was to be there at seven thirty.

I, of course remembered where he lived so I left just after seven. He had told me to bring nothing, which I had grumbled about. I walked up to his apartment, half expecting to smell smoke or something burning, but instead he opens the door for me. I was affronted by the most heavenly smell. I think I started drooling.

"Come on in, darling, dinner is almost ready, would you like a glass of wine."

I think I nodded, because he turned around and took off in the direction of the kitchen. I followed him still in shock at how good the place smelled. I sat at the breakfast bar where Derek put a glass of red wine in front of me.  
"This smells amazing. You weren't kidding when you said you could cook."  
"Well you haven't tasted it yet, darling."  
"Is there anything I can do to help?"  
"You could set the table if you wanted to darling. This should just be a couple more minutes."  
"Sure Derek."  
I set the table and went back for my wine, which Derek had topped up for me before heading back to the table. I only had to wait a few minutes before Derek started bringing out dinner. I was surprised when he started serving me before sitting down.  
"Well, let's start love."  
Wow it tasted even better than it smelt. "This is amazing Derek, you should cook more often."

"Thank you darling, my grandmother taught me how to make this and maybe if you're lucky I will cook for you again."  
"I hope I am lucky enough so tell me how you learnt to cook like this."  
"Lacey and I would stay with our grandparents whenever my parents had late nights and we would visit them for weekends and they used those days to teach me and Lacey how to cook. Not that the lessons did Lacey any good. If you ever in a situation where Lacey is offering to cook for you, only accept if you want to spend the next couple of days throwing up."

"My dad is like that. If mom wasn't going to be home for dinner it was takeaway. He couldn't even reheat left-overs."

"Lacey can't even make toast without burning it 9 out of 10 times. She says she likes it burnt." I laughed at that and Derek smiled but I could tell he wanted to laugh to.

"When was the last time you saw your family."

"I went to London a couple of months before we started bombshell. They are actually coming here in three weeks for my birthday"

"It's your birthdays in three weeks. Were you planning on tell me."

"It's not a big deal darling, it just means I'm another year older."

"Derek we're friends, which means you have to tell me stuff like this and how can you not love your birthday, I know I love mine."

"It's not that I don't love it. It's just that I'm used to only mom, dad and Lacey celebrating it. But I will tell you the same thing I tell them. I don't want any presents. I have everything I need don't waste money on me."

"But Derek, I love getting presents for people."

"I don't want anything darling, but your company."

"Does that mean I get to meet your family?"

"Well, I was planning on introducing them to you. If you want to meet them, that is and they will more than likely stop by rehearsal."

"Of course I do, how else will I hear embarrassing stories about you."

"On second thought, maybe you shouldn't meet them."

"It's too late now Derek."

"When your parents are visiting you next, it will be my turn to get embarrassing stories off of them then, darling."

"That's fine with me."

The rest of the night went just as smoothly. I was shocked at how comfortable it was, we spent the rest of dinner joking over who was going to get the most embarrassing information. I joked that I would call his mother and get her to bring his baby pictures with her. Where he promptly told me I would be in the back row for everything if I did that. After we finished the amazing dinner we had dessert on the couch, where we talked about the direction bombshell was going in. He even asked my opinion on some of the choreography he was thinking of using. I was sad when I had to leave, I wanted to stay and keep teasing him.


	2. Chapter 2

I waked into rehersal the day after mine and Dereks dinner with a bounce in my step. I had gotten an amazing sleep and had a perfect morning so far. The creative team was sitting at the desk talking with Ivy. I made my way over to the enseble. We had gotten closer, they still called me Ihowa but now it was a term of endermant. I threw my stuff in the corner before joining the others stretching.

"The dark lord must have gotten a good lay last night he smiled at tom when he walked in." Bobby filled me in. Before Jessica took over. " and it wasn't Ivy because we all went out and she crashed at mine and bobby's"

"Plus he has never looked that happy after a night with Ivy."

I had to keep my head down when bobby said that so they didnt't see my smile.

"As Ivys friends I say we should find out hey Bobby."

"Absolutely Jess its our duty as her friend."

I had to interupt at that. " Because that why you want to know as Ivy's friend not for the gossip right."

"Karen you wound us. We dont gossip."

We all started laughing at that. " How are you going to find out."

"Its Derek Wills he is not very creative he tends to take all his girls to table 46 for drinks."

"Bobbys right we are just going to have to spend the next couple of nights there."

"Thats going to be so dificult for you two. You guys are such good friends."

"We know." They both replied at the same time. Before I could reply Derek called rehersal to a start.

After I got home that night I notticed a note on the table.

Karen,

My phone was dead or I would have called I've had to go to DC for a couple of days I'll call you on the morning.

Love Dev,

I had already stoped an got fresh food so I could make a stir fry that was now going to go to waste if I didn't cook it tonight. So I decied to see if Derek was busy and if I could return the favor of him cooking. He replied back he would love to and he would be there in thirty.

"Smells good love."

"Thanks Derek its almost ready."

Once we had sat down an started eating I decided to bring up my converstaion with the gossip twins.

"By the way you might want to stop going to Table 46."

"Why?"

"Cause aparently you are known to take your girls there."

"Who said that."

I

"Who do you think Bobby and Jessica. Aparently you where in a good mood this morning when you got to reheral so in there minds it meant you had a really good lay and it wasn't Ivy because she was with them."

"I look happy so I must have had sex thats ridiculous."

"Yep now they plan on stalking you to find out who she is."

"See darling this is what I have to put up with its no wonder why I was in a good mood after your pleasant company last night."

"I had fun last night to."

"Are they really planning on stalking me."

"Yep look I'll show you."

I pulled out my phone and opened up my messages and text jess.

Jess

Hey you an Bobby solved your Derek mystery yet.

Karen

Karen

Not yet an we have been here for an hour.

Jess

Jess

Keep me posted

Karen

Karen

Will do you should join us on friday if we havent found out who she is by then.

Jess

Jess

Will do ttyl.

Karen

Karen

See you in rehersal.

Jess

I read her last message before scrolling back up and passing my phone to Derek.

"Geez these two should become paparazzi and why are you aggreeing to help darling."

"Because its funny watching them try to figure out who this mystery girl is when I know who it is."

"Its tuesday are they seriously planning on spending the next three night at table 46."

"Because spending a night at a bar is so unlike them."

"Uh huh well I think I might have to be extra nice in rehersal for the imediate future to see how far there stalking will go."

The rest of the week passed with derek going out of his way to be nice to everyone in rehersals. Bobby and Jess obsessing over every smile and going to Table

46 every night.

They true to there word kept me up to date on all there theories which I would forward on to Derek.

This went on untill friday night where as agreed I joined the wonder twins on there Derek stalking. We had been there for an hour. When much to my suprise Derek actually walked in and headed over to the bar.

"See we told you he always comes here."

"Now its just a matter of waiting for the girl to turn up."

The way we where sitting I was right against the wall so the wonder twins where facing away from me as they openly stared at Derek. So they didn't notice when I pulled my phone out to send Derek a message.

Derek

? Why are u here.

Karen

Karen

I felt like a drink darling.

Derek

Derek

Ah huh right a drink.

Karen

Karen

Why else would I be here?

Derek

Derek

Oh I dont know to cause trouble. You know Bobby and Jess are still expecting to see a woman.

Karen

Karen

Well I would of brought you but you already had plans to be here.

Derek

Before I could respond Jess turned around I barely managed to hide my phone.

"Did you see that he is obviously texting her look at that smile."

I looked an sure enough Derek was smilling.

"Why is he texting her though? Where is she."

"Maybe something has come up and she has to cancel." I offered

"That would be just our luck." Grumbled Jess.

"You should go talk to him." Bobby remarked starring right at me.

"Me why?"

"Because your so nice he wont think it supicious if you go over to say hi." Jess answered.

"Yeah and you can be your sweet self and find out more about this girl."

I rolled my eyes before agreeing. I needed a new drink anyway. Luckily there was a seat avaliable next to Dereks so I slid onto it.

"Hello Darling what brings you here."

"Aparently I'm so nice you won't think anything strange about me coming over here to say hi."

"I probably wouldn't have."

"Turn around and wave at them so it seems like I just told you I'm here with them."

He did as told before asking me what there plan was with sending me over here.

"Oh I'm meant to be my sweet self and get some answers about mystery girl."

"Ah well I dont know what I could tell you about your self that you don't already know."

"Oh I'm sure you could come up with something. Seeing your plans have rescheduled why don't you come join us."

"I'd love to."

So I lead Derek over to our table and explained to Bobby and Jess that his plans had to be rearanged so I invited him to join us.

What followed was the most awakwardly hilarious evening awakard for Bobby and Jess, hilarious for me and Derek. They both stayed for another hour before claiming the had to leave as they had an early start the next day.

I turned to Derek once the had left. "I hope you had fun I think you traumatised them."

"Oh darling it was very fun I should join you guys again."

"Yeah I don't think they will be inviting the dark lord to be there new drinking buddy."

"Oh well shall I walk you home darling."

"Yes please."


	3. Chapter 3

Dev finally got back early Saturday morning. I was hopping we could spend the whole weekend together. As I for once had no shifts at work and there was no rehearsal till Monday.

Yet if I hadn't woken up I wouldn't have even gotten to see him. Apparently he had to go into the office all weekend because of his trip. At least I got an I love you in person this time.

I was annoyed and I had to vent so I called Derek.

"Darling its five in the…"  
I interrupted before he had a chance to continue.  
"Dev has been complaining since I got in the ensemble that we never get to see each other. Well I was in New York all week. I even passed on work hours this weekend so I could spend it all with him. But no he has to work. Its always been like this he has gone on trips worked late hours. And I being a good girlfriend have understood. Especially now while he has been trying to get this promotion. The funny thing is that before I actually got a part. He was my biggest supporter, did he think it was a phase I would grow out of? I would get over it and get a real job." I was yelling by the time I was finished.

"Been holding that one in for a while haven't you love."I could hear him smirking I would have said something but he continued. "If you called because you wanted me to tell you that you both just have to give it a while to properly adjust, you called the wrong person and you should hang up and call somebody else. If though, you called me love because your starting to realise what an arse your boyfriend is you should come over for breakfast and complain about him in person."

I smiled at that Derek was certainly not Dev's number one fan  
"What would be for breakfast?"

"I think I could whip up some pancakes." He suggested off handily.

I rolled my eyes at that Derek knew I loved pancakes. We decided that I would text him when I was leaving my place so he could start to make them. Before hanging up so we could both get ready for the day.

I thought that by the time I had showered, gotten dressed travelled to Derek's and eaten breakfast I would have calmed down.

But apparently when you hold something in for a while you don't get over it quickly. I sighed before looking up from my plate and across the table at Derek.  
"Do you think I'm overreacting by being mad."

"Darling the way I see it your lovely boyfriend expects you to be at his beck an call whenever he wants while he lives his own life."

"My parents were so happy when I started dating Dev he had a stable successful job. They actually stopped complaining so much about me living in New York. In their eyes he wasn't disillusioned with ideas about performing on Broadway"

"Well darling in my opinion Dev and your parents are the disillusioned ones you are certainly going to be on Broadway, in your parents case as I have said before it's because your their daughter and they love you. Dev on the other hand loves that you rely on him and if you become successful you wont need him. You should end the relationship"

"I can't just end my relationship with Dev I do love him. He has been with me through all of my auditions I shouldn't give up on us when things get tough. Plus I'm not a successful Broadway star yet and Dev's name is on the lease, so I would have to move and I can't afford to live by myself so I would need to find a room-mate and I'm so busy I don't no how I would have time to do that." I tried to explain.

"Karen you have to break up with him, pass me the maple syrup please." I stared at Derek slack jawed how could he say that and then ask me to pass him the maple syrup.

"What why I just gave you several reasons why we shouldn't break up."

"Darling one of your main reason was that you can't afford to not be with him. That to me clearly says you don't want to be with him any more."

Derek was right I shouldn't have even thought about the consequences I mean how selfish of me is that. The only reason I want to stay with Dev is because it's easier. I closed my eyes trying to stop the tears that wanted to start flowing as it hit me. My relationship with Dev was over. I was going to have to break up with him. I opened my eyes to look at Derek. " I have to go do something but can I come back."

"Of course darling I have no plans but working on bombshell your doing the right thing."

I hope he was right I left Derek's loft and headed to Dev's work I know it's not the ideal place to end a relationship but I had to do it now before I lost all of my courage. Its funny how when you don't want to get somewhere the universe aligns and you get there quicker than you ever have before. It seemed like seconds after I was leaving Derek's apartment I was steeping into Dev's office.

"Karen what are you doing here?" Dev asked looking up as I closed the door.

"Don't worry I'm only going to be here for a couple of minutes. You know I took the whole weekend off so we could spend time together after you got back from your trip. But you had to work and it hit me, this isn't working Dev where both in completely different places I think it's best we end this now on a civil note. I really do love you. And don't worry I will have all of my stuff out of the apartment by tomorrow night."

I sent him a watery smile before leaving his office. I knew as I got outside the building that I had made the right decision because he hadn't came after me. I took the subway home well to my former home. I figured I was going to have to pay for a storage space and beg Jessics and Bobby to let me crash on their couch or something. I called Derek as I walked from the subway to my apartment to let him know that I wouldn't be back till later as I had to pack.

I had started in the Bathroom figuring that would be he easiest room to start with. I was surprised when twenty minutes after I had started there was a knock on the door. For a fleeting moment I thought maybe it was Dev but when I got to the door I saw it was Derek.

"I thought you could do with some help packing love."

And that's how we spent the next couple of hours packing my life up into boxes and suitcases. It's scary how my whole life was able to be packed away in only a couple of hours. I told Derek to order a late lunch while I find somewhere for me to store my stuff. He surprised me by offering to store it for me.

"Karen I have plenty of space you can keep it at my apartment there is no point you forking out money that you don't need to."

"Derek I can't ask you to that."

"Your not asking I'm offering plus where friends aren't we? And I may be new at this but don't friends help each other out?"

"Well yes, thank you Derek I will pay you back somehow."

"I have a spare bedroom as well darling just sitting there empty, I could do with a room-mate."

"I certainly couldn't pay rent at a place like your's Derek."

"I own the place so there is no rent. You will just have to put money towards the utilities and groceries."

"Are you serious Derek I don't want to intrude."

"I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want you there."

I couldn't believe it Derek was not only offering a solution to my problem but a better solution than I could have ever hoped for. Derek told me that we would iron all the details out while we ate and to go get food while he called a truck to come and grab all of my stuff.

I couldn't believe it as I got comfortable in my new bed later that night how much my life had changed since I had woken up. In the space of a day I gone from being in a serious committed relationship to being single and homeless. To moving in with my director who was quickly becoming my best friend we had spent the day swapping stories and getting to know each other. I was really glad that Derek had asked me to stay after rehearsal. My life was defiantly moving in a good direction.

I just hopped daily exposure to me doesn't change Derek's personality to much or the wonder twins might up their stalking from the bar to his apartment. It was going to be harder than ever to hide mine and Derek's friendship. On the plus side I get to meet Derek's family in two weeks and celebrates his birthday.


	4. Chapter 4

"Derek what are you doing its like three in the morning." I mumbled still half asleep.

"I'm working I got an idea for how I'm going to do the blocking for Tom's new song." He was way to awake and alert for my liking.

"Oh." I replied mid yawn.

"Sorry for waking you love I'm not used to being quiet." He did sound sorry

"That's okay but if you don't mind can I shut the door." I just wanted to get back to bed.

"Yes of course darling." He answered.

"Alright I'm going back to bed then see you in a couple of hours and try and get some sleep." I told him before wandering back down the hall to my bedroom. I was back asleep the minute my head hit the pillow.

Luckily I still woke up easy when my alarm went off at seven. I made my way straight into the shower so by the time I emerged downstairs half an hour later. I was fully dressed and heading towards the kitchen.

Derek normally had already made some coffee but when I got to the kitchen the pot was empty. I figured Derek had just slept in after his late night. I opened the cupboard figuring I would just have to make it myself this morning.

That was my thought until I couldn't find any coffee which was weird seeing as I know the the container was half full yesterday.

I set off to find Derek I tried his bedroom first but that was a miss so I then made my way to his office. Where I found him hunched over paper covered in scribbles with an empty coffee mug in front of him.

"So I guess I know why we have no coffee left." I told him making my way into the room.

"Did I wake you again darling?" He asked.

"No Derek its just after 7:30 You worked all night we have rehearsal soon. You need to go get ready I'll run down to the cafe on the corner and grab both of us some coffee." I told him.

"Thank you."

Derek and I where managing to live together quite easily so far It was funny for me to see how into and wrapped up Derek could get into his work. We took turns cooking dinner though I seemed to have puled he grocery shopping straw. Which wasn't that big of a problem I was glad to help. Derek's main request was that I leave a copy of my work schedule so that he knew when I was going to be out.

I hadn't expected for him to get me to help. But apparently it's easier to block and choreograph with a partner. It did mean that I was not being as exhausted in rehearsals because I already knew what was happening.

Not that I let it show Tweedledee and Tweedledum where still trying to figure out who Derek's new girl was. Luckily they didn't know where Derek lived or it would be all over.

"Karen have you noticed that Derek is still weirdly happy?" Bobby asked while we where stretching.

"I guess." I responded.

"She must be really good its a pity we haven't been able to work out who she is yet." Jess continued.

"Oh so no idea who she is yet." I knew the minute they figured it out they would be hounding me.

"No It sucks he isn't taking her to any of the usual places." Bobby complained.

"Yeah which makes us think she is really special." Jess complained as well.

There was a week left until Derek's family where due to arrive in New York for his birthday and I would be doing more than just meting them. Due to the fact that I was staying at Derek's and they would be staying at Derek's I was going to get to really no them.

" So I saw Tweedledee and Tweedledum where harassing you during stretching." Derek asked over dinner that night.

"Oh yes they are still wondering who your girl is they think she must be real special." I answered.

"You are pretty special by the way my Mom called I have a massive favour to ask?" He had gotten really sweat all of a sudden.

"Oh what's the favour." He was letting me live her rent free I would do almost any favour.

"Well I'm going to be in a meting with Eileen Tom and Julia for the afternoon they are due to arrive. They will be fine getting here from the airport but I was wondering if you could meet them here. I know its a lot to ask seeing out don't know them but it would be a big help darling." Derek explained.

"Of course I can help Derek it will give me a chance to get the embarrassing stories off of them without the chance of you stopping them." I teased


End file.
